No Scrubs
by andyourbeautifuleyes
Summary: Basically Aaron is a f***k boy and a piece of trash. Rachael loathes him and isn't afraid to tell him otherwise. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** DAMN, it's been too long and I don't even know if I'm any good at this still or if anyone will read this but I thought what better way to get back into writing then a one shot. So basically for those who've read any of my past stories- this is one is with my favourite OC Rachael Cohen and my love for her and Caleb.

So basically Aaron is a F-K BOY and Rachael loathes him (& tbh I'm not too fond of him either but writing him is so easy)& I do not own the song No Scrubs by TLC or The Covenant, just my OC Rachael.

NO SCRUBS:

A SCRUB: IS **A** GUY WHO THINKS HE IS FLY, ALSO KNOWN AS A BUSTER.

 **R** achael Cohen sat at seat close near the back of the large lecture hall, her legs crossed and her posture was perfect and her Spencer uniform was pressed and not a wrinkle in place. She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she held her pen in her other hand as she doodled aimlessly and not paying attention to the tall figure that was making its way towards her.

Aaron Abbott had a bad reputation around Spencer that could be summed up very easy for anyone who didn't know him: he treats girls like dirt and not to mention his huge ego. He would give a girl one of his lame lines and would think they would actually work.

"No" Rachael's voice was cold and distant, as she hoped it would get her point across to the older boy and he'd just leave to go bother Kyra Snyder. Kyra would just about do anything to get in with the elite 'Sons of Ipswich' but when each time they turn her down; she would crawl back to Aaron.

"But you never let me have a chance to say what I wanted to talk to you about" a smug smile filled Aaron's face as he sat down to the sixteen year old and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care" Rachael retorted as she grabbed his arm and shoved it away from her "You bother me almost every day and every time I give you the same answer"

"Cohen- Don't play me like that" Aaron gave her his most sincere smile though Rachael obviously didn't buy it.

"What is it going to take for you to leave me alone" Rachael's eyes narrowed and it made her dark blue eyes even darker than usual.

"Go on one date with me and I'll leave you alone- though you might not want me to after" Aaron winked.

Rachael resisted the urge to throw up in her mouth. She would never ever consider Aaron someone she'd ever date let alone be alone with. Standing up from her seat she grabbed her bag and hung in on her shoulder, even though she was tiny as she was gave Aaron a glare that would scare just about anyone.

"NO, why can't you get that through your thick skull? I am not interested in you- what so ever" Rachael raised her voice practically yelling which caused a few students that were just coming into the class to stare

Rachael was so focused on trying to get away she didn't even see the body she collided with. Rachael's dark eyes settled on the older boy standing in front of her, she instantly felt relieve rush through her entire body.

"Rachael? Are you okay?" The dark haired boy's voice was filled with concern.

It took a second for Rachael to process what was going on and she took one quick glance back at Aaron who had a scowl etched in his features.

"I'm better now- once I get away from him" Rachael's voice went quiet.

Caleb Danvers knew what Aaron Abbott was like, everyone in the school knew. It was no secret that Aaron lacked respecting the general female students at this school.

When Aaron took a step towards Rachael but Caleb stepped towards him, his eyes narrowed looking darker than usual.

"Leave her alone Aaron- she's obviously not interested"

Rachael hid behind Caleb who was a lot taller than her 5'0 stature; she grabbed his hand and led Caleb away from Aaron before things could escalate. Her hand looked so small compared to Caleb's much larger hand but it felt like two pieces that were meant to be together.

"She's the one who lead me on" Aaron growled lowly.

"I am not leading you anywhere" Rachael seethed, as she still held on to Caleb's hand as he led her away to the other side of the lecture hall. It was the only thing that keeping her from doing anything dramatic.

Once they were out of earshot of Aaron and just as the teacher was beginning the class, Rachael glanced down and noticed that she and Caleb were still holding hands. Blush rose in her cheeks, biting her lip she looked back up at Caleb and whispered "Thank You"

Caleb gave Rachael his perfect smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Rachael smiled back up at him and rested her head against his shoulder and felt content.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too bad and I hope you liked it. Review, they still make me smile.

byes.

Brooke.


End file.
